


Of Moonlight and Mischief

by nerdbirrd



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALL the tags, All the Smut, Avengers Assemble - Freeform, BAMF Loki, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Ginzuishou, Infinity Gauntlet, Jötunn Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Redemption, No Chibi Usa, No Tuxedo Kamen, Non-Canon Relationship, Past Lives, Post Sailor Stars, Post-Avengers (2012), Sailor Senshi - Freeform, Sailor Senshi assemble too, Silver Millennium, Sorry Moonies, Sorry Not Sorry, THIS GONNA BE GOOD, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, Usagi is not an idiot, give it a chance you might like it, moon kingdom, non canon storyline, yep this is probably a weird one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdbirrd/pseuds/nerdbirrd
Summary: Immediately Post-Avengers (2012)Post Sailor StarsThanos has been made aware of a potential seventh Infinity Stone potentially more powerful than any of the others alone. He will stop at nothing to get it. That stone resides with that of the reborn Moon Princess, Usagi Tsukino. SHIELD has decided to get involved in protecting this stone from harm. Will the Avengers and the Sailor Senshi be able to keep it from Thanos? Will they keep the other Infinity Stones from falling into his hands? Will Loki have a change of heart and assist his former rivals in the battle of the century?And why is the blond haired woman so irritatingly familiar to him? Usagi is the key to a past neither of them knew existed.Please read and review! Give it a chance, you may find something you like. :)





	Of Moonlight and Mischief

Of Moonlight and Mischief

Prologue

_**Sanctuary, Chitauri Space** _

Everything was still and quiet. A lifeless, eerie realm. Mere pieces of rock jutted out in the abyss, forming primative walk ways and platforms. Broken pieces of earth floated in the atmosphere, looking more like the remnants of a battle gone wrong than a place befitting of its name.

A small, rustling sound broke the stillness - the robes of a hooded creature dragging across the earthen floor. It's steps were slow, measured, and ageless. It approached the throne of it's Master without hurry. It climbed the uneven steps of the highest raised platform and clasped its six fingered hands in front and waiting to be recognized.

"You have had much to say of late it seems."

The Other raised its ghastly head to its' Master and nodded.

"Thanos, I have information that you may deem worthy of hearing." He spoke, his leaden voice rumbling deep in its' hideous throat.

The Mad Titan himself leaned back against his throne and regarded his favorite servant.

"After such a pathetic display from the so called God of Mischief, I am eager to hear something of interest." He stated as he drummed his enormous fingers along the stone armrest.

The Other nodded.

"We may have lost our chance at the Tesseract for now, but another opportunity is on the horizon Master. One of possible greater importance than any of the Infinity Stones."

At this the Titan raised an eyebrow.

"What could be of more importance than my mission to recover the stones for my gauntlet?" He asked, raising his left hand as if imagining the golden article upon his skin.

"Master, we have received intelligence of another energy stone - possibly more powerful than any stone alone. An object that has escaped our notice until now." The Other rumbled.

Thanos leaned forward to stare intently at the hooded creature. "How could something so powerful, if it does indeed exist, be unknown to me until now?" He asked suspiciously.

"I am unsure of this, some sort of heavy magic we have not encountered before could be an explanation. I believe it is worth investigating."

Thanos appeared unbelieving but intrigued by the notion.

"That, I would need to see to believe. Where did you receive this intelligence?"

The Other stepped aside to gesture to a space behind him. A hologram of sorts appeared, displaying a woman plunging herself into the mighty Galaxy Cauldron, a white light eminating from her being as she destroyed all of the dark energy inside. Thanos watched in disbelief as her figure emerged from the Cauldron unscathed.

"She should have died from that. The Cauldron is the birthplace of the stars."

The Other nodded in agreement.

"Yes, she should have, however she did not."

Thanos watched the scene unfold a second time as he pondered this.

"Where is the location of this relic?"

The Other ended the reenactment and folded its' arms over its chest. "On Midgard, Master. We are not sure of it's precise location but we know a general area."

Thanos sat back and displayed a wicked smile. "Send for this stone. I require it for my own." He ordered.

The Other nodded and stepped down from the throne platform. Thanos stopped it before it could go to start it's plan in motion.

"What is this stone called?" He asked idly.

The Other nodded it's head in acknowledgement. "It is called the ginzuishou."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay folks let me outline a few non-canon changes for you. Who am I kidding this whole THING screams non-canon.
> 
> ANYWAY, I digress.
> 
> Non-Sailor Moon compliant. There is NO Tuxedo Kamen/Sailor Chibi Moon. We will get to that later. There is a reason, but just know up front their characters do not exist in this story line. I know this pretty much throws out two whole arcs of Sailor Moon, but bare with me, I'll fill in the gaps as we go.


End file.
